Freezing Wiki:Blocking policy
This is the Blocking Policy currently in effect on Freezing wiki. It deals with types of vandalism, intimidation, and how they should be responded to. :Due to the mature nature of this series harsh and/or abusive language is prohibited on Main Article Pages only. ::Flaming is prohibited on Main Articles and all associated talk pages only. Section 1: What is vandalism? Simply put, vandalism is any act of making an edit that will harm the wiki. We call these such edits "bad faith edits". When the user or IP makes them, they intend to harm the article. Vandalism is not acceptable here or on any other wiki, and should be undone and reported upon identification. Types of Vandalism There are four main types of vandalism: Spam Spam refers to the inserting of pointless or unrelated info into an article. Things like "hjfkhd" and "Apples!" in an article about Shields would be considered spam. Removal/Wiping Removal refers to vandalism by removing valuable content from pages. This can be easily identified when looking at the article. Things like removing a key word to a sentence are also considered removals. Wiping is the removal of all content from a page or section thereof. GIV Generic Infantile Vandalism is the inclusion of or replacing content with anatomical and/or gastronomic references. Offender's mother will be notified. Other Other vandalism refers to vandalism that does not fit into the above categories. This would include moving a page to a bad name, swearing, and more. Section 2: Dealing with vandalism Dealing with vandalism can be difficult, but there are a few steps to follow. Step 1: Undoing the vandalism Before anything else, make sure that the edit is vandalism. Be sure to check the pages history (press "h" while viewing the article, or click the button at the top of the page), and compare some of the most recent edits to find on which edit the page was vandalized. Once you have found the vandalizing edit, undo it. If you are unsure whether or not an edit is vandalism, just ask an admin. There is a . Step 2: Reporting This wiki employs a vandalism report page designed by LobStoR located here: Freezing Wiki:Vandalism. Step 3: Warning the user or IP (optional) Once you have undone the edit, you may go to the talk page of the user or IP that did the vandalizing. In some cases, the vandalism was an honest mistake on the part of the editor, so once at their talk page leave them a polite message telling them what they did incorrectly and ask them not to do it again. If you wish, you may use the Vandalism Notice; be sure to read the page before using the template. Step 4: Blocking the user or IP If the user or IP continues to vandalize pages, then they will be blocked from editing. below is a table with the "crime" and "punishment". However, administrators are allowed to use their discretion when choosing to block a user and may be more or less harsh than the guideline below, depending on the situation. After a minor block, the vandal may get one more warning, and after that they will be blocked for a longer period of time. All other lengths of blocks result in an immediate re-blocking. Category:Policy